rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Herr Doktor
Herr Doktor is a one binome infected by Megabyte. He is an accomplished scientist that takes a great deal of pleasure in his work, one of the few people that enjoys working for a virus. The Good Doctor's assistant is Bunnyfoot, although he is sometimes assisted by a viral zero binome. Herr Doktor speaks with a German accent and is the only binome to have four fingers and a thumb on each hand, he calls them his digits. Megabyte ordered Herr Doktor to dissect Frisket after the dog had swallowed an UNFORMAT Command he wanted. With Enzo's help, Frisket broke free of the doctor's containment chamber. (In the Belly of the Beast) Herr Doktor is an expert at cracking computer codes. Megabyte had a spy steal a PID file from Dot Matrix's Data Organiser. Herr Doktor was given the task of breaking the encryption code on the file. He estimated it would take two thousand nanoseconds to access the information in the file. Herr Doktor was successful, but just as the file became available, Dot hacked into their system and downloaded the entire file before they could read it. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) During one of Megabytes attacks on the Principal Office, Herr Doktor was in charge of operating the energy container that they would use to steal the Core Energy. A Game Cube interrupted the attack and Herr Doktor was trapped in the Cube with many others. Bob forced Herr Doktor to help him in getting the energy back to the Principal Office to save Mainframe. (Bad Bob) Herr Doktor was aboard the Hardware helping to operate it during the Web War. Megabyte betrayed Bob during the operation and ordered Herr Doktor to launch the missile Bob was trapped in. Mouse easily stopped the little binome, but was then thrown aside by Hexadecimal. (Web World Wars) During the Viral Wars, The Good Doctor was given the task of caring for Hexadecimal after she was nearly destroyed by a Game Cube landing on the Hardware. Herr Doktor and a viral team retrieved Hexadecimal and took her back to the Silicon Tor. He completely rebuilt Hex, and installed a torture device on her for Megabyte. (To Mend and Defend) Herr Doktor was trapped in Giedi Prime with the rest of Megabyte's forces when Mainframe sealed the sector inside a firewall. He made Hexadecimal's containment chamber mobile so she could be forced to breach the firewall. (Game Over) Megabyte eventually took control of the Principal Office and ruled what was now Megaframe. They captured Phong and Herr Doktor was ordered to torture him, successfully taking portal command codes from him. (Megaframe) (Showdown) Mainframe was so damaged by the wars that it began to crash. Herr Doktor and Bunnyfoot tried to run away but ran into Hexadecimal. She had a rolling pin and took great pleasure in turning both of them into biscuits for helping Megabyte torture her. She offered the flat binome cookies to the cities leaders as the city crashed. (End Prog) When Megabyte returned to Mainframe, Herr Doktor and Lieutenant Chauncy lead a group of neo-viral binomes on a protest at the Principal Office. A CPU car ran them off of the bridge and Herr Doktors digits were hurt again. Herr Doktor and Bunnyfoot were the only viral binomes to keep their viral uniforms after the system restart when others did not. Some, like Lieutenant Chauncy, wore pieces of their old viral uniforms, perhaps Herr Doktor remade his entire outfit. They went back to Al's Wait & Eat where Megabyte revealed himself to them. He commended Herr Doktor for keeping the faith in him. He ordered them all to surrender their PIDs to him. Megabyte quickly had them build a small ABC force and stole the Gateway Command. He had Herr Doktor assemble and activate the device. Megabyte stepped through it and they realized it was a fake, set as a trap. They were quickly ambushed by a CPU squadron. During the fight, Megabyte copied Herr Doktor's form in an attempt to get away. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References * Herr Doktor is based on real-life Nazi scientist Dr. Mengele, whose aliases included "Herr (Mr.) Doktor". On at least one occasion, he has even addressed Megabyte as "Mein Fuhrer". Category:Virals Category:Binomes Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:One Binomes